fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Broly Jr. (PGT)
All of Broly Jr.'s pictures came from the Dragon Ball Fanon. Much appreciation. Broly Jr. (PGT) is one of the main characters in Dragon Ball: PGT. Personality and Intelligence Despite his father, and being a saiyan, Broly Jr. is actually calm, kind, and very professional. Very few things push him to a point of anger, complete hate, and despair. Although he does lose sight of what the goal of something is sometimes, he also tends to overdue things. He is often quite humourous when there is time of peace, and often takes his humor too far, and too deep, but has no tolerance when a lethal situation arises. He has a great sense of morality, and becomes a vigilante when he sees injustice, or crimes against liberty. Broly Jr. is also a hard worker, and takes pride in most of his work when he comes to Earth, and gets a profession as a sword blacksmith. Broly Jr.'s intelligence comes from the lessons he learned while in the incubator tube. Mostly the history of Saiyans, and how to speak. He does understand some math, but he completely hates it. Appearance Broly Jr., on his quest around the galaxy to find other saiyans, and during important fights, usually wears his father's clothing. Although, when he comes to Earth, and grows accustomed to it, he usually wears the gi that Goku gave him for being his student, or casual clothes. He is extremely tall, about 7 to 8 feet. As any saiyan, he is very buff, beyond what a normal human can acheive. Also, as any other saiyan, he has long spiky, black hair, that reaches the bottom of his neck. He also has a tail, another common trait among full-blooded saiyans. Birth, and Life Birth, and Early Life/ DB:PGT Movie 1: Broly Jr., Son of Broly Awakening of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Jr. is actually a clone of the original Broly, but something happened to the DNA, that wiped the memory, and personality of the original Broly, causing the Broly clone to be a completely different person. As any clone, he was born, and raised in an incubator tube from his baby years, to most of his teenager years. He broke free, and escaped from the facility on Planet Reronli he grew up in. He was supposed to be killed for being "obsolete" compared to the original Broly. In the facility, he faced heavy resistance by General Kodak's army, the leader in charge of that facilty. Since saiyans are impervious to conventional weaponry, Broly had no problem against the soldiers, but when Kodak commanded to release the "subjects", Broly Jr. feared the demon-like subjects. Broly Jr. turned his fear into hate, and unlocked the ability of Legendary Super Saiyan. In a fit of rage, Broly Jr. destroyed the entire facilty. Only General Kodak survived. Liberation of Planet Reronli Broly Jr., now wandering the gray, stone mountains of Planet Reronli, Broly descends the from the mountain top facility. He accidentally tripped, and fell halfway down the mountain. His head hit a rock rather extremely hard, and made him pass out. He laid there, food for the creatures of that planet. He later woke up in an old hermit's house. The hermit was suprisingly quite nice, but when Broly Jr. introduced himself, the old man freaked, and scooted him out of his home. The old hermit mentioned about General Kodak's men being cruel to the people of Reronli. Broly also learned that he was a fugitive, and greatly wanted killed by Kodak. Broly later walked his way into one of Planet Reronli's cities. He saw that the cruelty of the of the soldiers were true. He knew he had to do something. Broly Jr. then searched around the city for any HQ, or base within the city, but before he could do anything, he was spotted by a soldier, and heat came down on him very fast. After a slaughter of a platoon of soldiers, a few tanks, and a gunmen. There was only one soldier left, and Broly interrogated the soldier for information of Kodak's wherabouts. The soldier was stubborn, so Broly kicked it up a notch. He tore the soldier's arm off, and the soldier told Broly everything. Broly finished the soldier. Broly learned from the soldier that Kodak was sending his main forces to the Capital City. Overnight, Broly went there, and quietly waited until dawn. When he figured out which side General Kodak was coming from, he decided to pay him a visit. General Kodak once again called all of his troops to attack Broly, but there was no effect. Broly killed all the troops, and approached Kodak. Kodak begging to be sparred, Broly was about to put Kodak out of his misery, but Broly thought letting Kodak live would be a far greater punishment, for the guilt would destroy Kodak. Turns out, Kodak threw himself off a cliff. He was 72 years old when he suicided. After that Broly searched the planet for the rest of Kodak's forces. That took 7 days. Planet Reronli was now free. Albeit, Broly felt lonely. So he set out on a journey to find his own race, the Saiyan race. The Search As any person left alone in the universe, he tried to find his own kind, the saiyan race. After 4 years of time searching, he found his clone sister, Brolia. Broly still felt lonely, even with his sister, whom he took care of. He then came to Earth with his sister Brolia. Then a flashback from his father's memory sparked in his mind. He found one person other than Broly in the flashback, Goku. He knew he had to find him, he knew Goku was on Earth. He later found Goku at his house in the mountains. Goku, and Broly Jr. always got along, and Broly Jr. became Goku's student. Broly Jr., and Gohan also get along very well, and prove to be close friends. Family Broly Jr. has few family members. All, but one of which are dead. Broly is the clone father of Broly Jr. He is merciless, psychoatic, and bent on killing everything. He is currently deceased. Brolia is Broly Jr.'s sister clone. She is gentle, kind, and hates to fight. Which contradicts her saiyanhood. She is currently alive. Transformations, and Abilities Broly Jr. has inherited a few of his powers from his father, but most he has unlocked by himself, or learned from Goku. His moves center around extremely high damage, but he often tends to miss the target. Abilties, and Ki Blast Moves *Eraser Cannon- Long Range Large Ki Blast (LRLKB) *Eraser Blow- Close Quarters Dense Ki Explosion (CQDKE) *Gigantic Hammer- Series of high damage close quarters combat. *Omega Blaster- Heavy Finisher Ki Blast (HFKB) *Super Explosive Wave- Medium Range Large Ki Release (MRLKR) *Dragon Fist- Extremely powerful punch, or hit, that can pierce, tear, or destroy anything. *Ability of Flight- Levitation, and flight caused by special control over ki. *Omega Kamehameha- Full Power Heavy Finisher Ki Blast (FPHFKB) *Instant Transmission- Ability to find a location in the universe, and teleport there at the speed of light. Tranformations *Super Saiyan, or SSJ *Legendary Super Saiyan, or LSSJ *Legendary Super Saiyan 2, or LSSJ2 *Legendary Super Saiyan 3, or LSSJ3 *Super Saiyan 4, or SSJ4 *Legendary Super Saiyan 4, or LSSJ4 *Great Ape, and Golden Ape Transformations in Further Detail Super Saiyan Broly Jr. showed that he has achieved this form, during his first training session with Goku, in the first part of DB:PGT Movie 1: Broly Jr., Son of Broly. Of course, similar to the original Broly's Super Saiyan form, his hair stands up, and turns golden yellow color, and his eyes turn light blue, and his power increases greatly. Also, his ki aura turns golden yellow, signaling that he is truly a Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Jr. first achieves this state during his escape from General Kodak's Cloning Facility, on Planet Reronli. The Legendary Super Saiyan, can only be achieved within the Paragus Family, meaning it is exclusively genetic. Being that Broly Jr. is the clone of Broly, Broly Jr. has the ability to go Legendary Super Saiyan. In this state, Broly Jr.'s body becomes 1.5 times as tall, 3 times as thick, and the muscles are insanely buff. This trait does not make him slower, but actually makes him even more powerful, and faster, and proves to be impervious to attacks similar to Goku's Kamehameha. His hair stays the same golden yellow color, but is even more stood up, and looks a lot more devilish. The pupils, and irises disappear from his eyes. Also, his aura turns green, signaling he is truly a Legendary Super Saiyan. Also in this state, Broly Jr. becomes more agressive, and sometimes like to toy with his enemy, if they are proven too weak, compared to this form. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly Jr. achieves this state during the intense training, Goku, and Vegeta put him through, within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this state, Broly Jr. still remains the same as Legendary Super Saiyan, but one strand of hair comes down in front of his eyes. This trait is even most common in regular Super Saiyan 2's, note Goku, and Gohan share it. Vegeta is the only Super Saiyan 2 to not carry this trait. He also has a lightning aura, which is common among ALL Super Saiyan 2's. He also still has the Legendary Super Saiyan green aura. As any increase in state, Broly Jr. is now even more powerful, and faster than ever before. He is impervious to even more attacks. He is also more calm, and mature, than his previous form. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly Jr. acheives this state, after 3 years within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during his intense training with Goku, and Vegeta. He also stays in Legendary Super Saiyan form, in Super Saiyan 3, like he does in Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Inheriting common Super Saiyan 3 traits, he loses his eyebrows, and his hair lengthens to his lower back, and is in a porcupine style haircut. He also becomes much, much more stronger, and faster. Also, he still has his Legendary Super Saiyan green aura, plus electric aura. Broly Jr. does not use this form frequently, because he says it looks ridiculous, even compared to what a normal saiyan's hair looks like. Plus, this form will be obsolete, when he achieves Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Broly Jr. acheives this form during the fight with Kasabian. In this state, he does not carry the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Although, he is now on the same level with Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. He inherits the same traits as a Super Saiyan 4, such as the losing of the shirt (which seems really weird), red fur sprouts from his torso, and arms, the red outline of the eyes, and golden brown irises. Although, he did lose the golden brown irises when he had a fit of rage, because Kasabian killed his sister, Brolia. He also inherits the red ki aura, signaling that he is truly a Super Saiyan 4. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly Jr. achieved this form during the 1000 Saiyan Otherworld Fight. In this form, Broly Jr. has perfected the combination of Super Saiyan 4, and Legendary Super Saiyan. He is now immensely strong, and his only equals, and greaters, are Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 Gohan (equal), and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta (greater). Keep in mind, he is NOT the most powerful. Just wanted to make that clear. In this state, Broly Jr. still carries the Super Saiyan 4 traits, and Legendary Super Saiyan traits. His aura is still red, but the lightning is now red, rather than blue. This is his most powerful form. There is really not much to say about this form, it's name speaks for itself. Weaknesses and Strengths Broly Jr. does have his share of strengths, and weaknesses. Strengths *Massive Brute Strength *Professional (only sometimes) *Ability of Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Weaknesses *His sister, Brolia. (he often worries about his sister, which his enemies exploit greatly) *Sometimes gets carried away in a fight. (if he finds a new found strength that is much too powerful for the enemy, he often toys with them, forcing Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to step in) *High Ki Consumption (he uses high amounts of Ki during a fight, so he wears himself out quickly) *Flashback Intention Confusion (when he has a flashback, and small part of the original Broly comes back, and sometimes they are just powerful enough to influence his judgement) *Bickering with his sister. (after a bickering type of fight with his sister, he goes into a stubborn mood, causing him to be unresponsive during a fight) Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Fan Character